


A Trip to DisneyWorld

by fangirlforeverything



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Disney World, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, So Married, olicity road trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlforeverything/pseuds/fangirlforeverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of them has never been to Disney World. The other thinks this is ridiculous. Together they decide to make it their next road trip destination.</p>
<p>Heavy amount of Fluff with a little bit of feelings mixed throughout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to DisneyWorld

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the summer between season 3 and 4.
> 
> This is my first real fanfiction. I beg of you to be nice.
> 
> Enjoy!

Felicity’s life in Las Vegas certainly wasn’t the most conventional. While most children were sent to daycare or had a babysitter, Felicity was sat down on the end of the bar at the casino her mother had worked at to save money. The moment her mother had deemed her old enough to be home alone, their time spent together dwindled.

When Felicity’s father left, so did a great amount of their families income. Frivolous things like vacations and such weren’t important as food and shelter, but as a child Felicity didn’t understand that her mother couldn’t afford these things. All Felicity wanted was a trip to Disney World in Florida.

 Her mother had saved every penny for three years to give Felicity a week-long trip to Disney World for her 10th birthday. The road trip there and back and then the many days spent in childlike glee was one of Felicity’s most cherished childhood memories.

That might be why she was so surprised that Oliver had never been to a Disney park.

“What do you mean you’ve never been to Disney World?” She exclaimed. Oliver was sitting across from her at a small seaside cafe in Maine.

“Disney World wasn’t exactly a prime vacation spot in my mother’s mind.” Oliver said quietly as he looked at his menu. Felicity smiled at Oliver’s admission. Four weeks into their extended road trip and Felicity was still surprised anytime Oliver offered her a piece of information from his past. Even little things like this admission were enough to make Felicity stop and appreciate how far she and Oliver had come to be here.

“Still, your family was like super rich. I guess I just assumed you’d have gone to the happiest place on earth.” Oliver just shrugged, and smiled back at her.

Felicity could still remember walking into the front gates of Magic Kingdom and seeing a smile on her mother’s face that she hadn’t seen since her father had left. She could practically feel the mugginess of the Florida air.  Both of their favorite places was Tomorrowland. A very handsome man had flirted with Donna the entire time they were in line for the rides, which made Donna extremely happy. Even though both she and her mother were filled with joy the entire trip, this was the first vacation without Felicity’s father and his missing presence had still felt like they were missing a limb.

“Felicity.” Oliver said to get her attention. She looked up to see the waitress with a bored look on her face. Oliver raised an eyebrow at her.

“Oh yeah. I’ll just have what he’s having.” Felicity said distractedly. The waitress popped her bubblegum, smirked, and left.

“Are you ok?” Oliver asked concerned. Felicity nodded her head as she stared at her hands that were laced on the table.

“Talking about Disney World just brought up some old memories.” Felicity felt Oliver place his hand on hers. She looked up into his eyes. “It was the last time we really spent time together. We fought too hard with each other as I grew up. I started to blame her for dad leaving, and she didn’t really know how to raise a daughter by herself.”

Felicity felt her eyes begin to tear up, remembering the happiness she had felt there with her mother.

Oliver rubbed his thumb across her knuckles with a warm smile on his face in an attempt to comfort her. He nodded his head to continue.

 With that encouragement, Felicity began to regal Oliver stories of her mother flirting outrageously with many of the Disney princes and how Felicity had cried at the Tower of Terror.

Soon the waitress was setting their food down and the previous heavy mood was broken. Felicity looked down at her food to see a plate of oysters and clams. She grimaced at the food.

“I’m never ordering what you order again.” She said as she looked at Oliver. He gave a breath of a laugh, and Felicity let out a chuckle. She was happy.

Later that night after Oliver had thoroughly apologized for Felicity’s lunch leaving the both of them exhausted, they laid relaxing in each other’s arms. With Oliver’s arms around her and his chest as a pillow, Felicity was seconds away from falling asleep.

“Let’s go there next.” Oliver said out of nowhere, rousing Felicity from her almost slumber. She looked up towards his face to try and catch his eyes, but Oliver was staring at the ceiling.

“Go where?” Felicity asked confused. Oliver looked at her with a thoughtful expression on his face.

“Disney World. Let’s go to Disney World next.” Felicity was definitely not expecting him to say that.

“You want to go to Disney World? A place that’s filled to the brim with sweaty tourists and running children. Where the food is all overpriced that you’ll eventually throw up anyways after riding the rides over and over again so you’re hungry again which forces you to buy more overpriced food and then you are in this cycle of capitalism and giving money to Disney World and it-”

“Felicity!” Oliver said to get her to stop. Felicity blushed with an embarrassed smile.

“Thanks. For some reason my ramblings tend to be worse when I’m tired.” Felicity said thoughtfully. Oliver just shook his head.

“To answer your question, yes I want to go to Disney World. You loved so much as a kid, and I’ve never been so I think it would be fun.” Felicity couldn’t believe this grinning man in front of her was the same man who just a month ago had betrayed them all.

“Ok. Let’s go to Disney World.” Both Felicity and Oliver smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

As Felicity and Oliver entered the gate of the Magic Kingdom, they were immediately overwhelmed with sounds, smells, and the feeling of excitement. Felicity was swept up in that feeling and started to bounce up and down. Oliver was smiling down at her when she looked up at him. 

“This is going to be so much fun! What ride do you want to go on first? We could go on Pirates of the Caribbean. Or my favorite ride was Space Mountain. What to do you think?” Felicity excitedly asked. Oliver lovingly laughed at her excitement.

“I’ll let you decide.” Oliver said. “Since you’ve been here before.”

Felicity was suddenly overwhelmed with how much she was in love with the man in front of her. Before anything else could be said, Felicity grabbed Oliver’s face and kissed him. After several seconds, she pulled away before it could deepen. Oliver rose his eyebrow, confused.

“I love you.” Felicity explained quietly, looking into his eyes. She grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards where she remembered the Pirates ride was. “Come on. We can start at Pirates and make a circle around the park.

Oliver was going to have the best time ever. Felicity was going to make sure of it.

By the time lunch had rolled around, Felicity and Oliver had made it all around the left side of the park. Taking an absurd amount of pictures, Felicity was proud to say that Oliver looked ecstatic in every one.

They picked up a couple sandwiches at a small cafe and went to the middle of the park to sit on the benches in front of Cinderella’s Castle. They kept conversation light and watched the parents running around the park, chasing after their little ones.

After lunch, they walked through the right side of the park, stopping for rides and the fun gift shops. They had stopped for an hour at Cinderella’s Castle, because Felicity insisted they get a picture with as many of the characters as they could.

By the time they had finished their loop around the park, it was approaching 6pm, and Oliver and Felicity were both exhausted. They decided to go back to their hotel room before their dinner reservation at 8pm.

Felicity was glad that she had decided to wear one of her nicer dresses, because when they got to the restaurant that was attached to the side of their hotel, she found it was one of the nicest that they had ate at on their trip.

“Wow.” Felicity said to Oliver as they took their seats. “This place is nice.”

“Yeah. I figured we could try some sophisticated after a long day of a children’s park.” Oliver quietly disclosed as he looked at the menu in front of him. Before Felicity could question, Oliver continued, “See anything that looks good?”

The conversation was steady throughout dinner only slowing down to order and then eat. It wasn’t until the pair had went to the attached deck to watch the fireworks with the rest of the guests, and Oliver had his arms around her, did Felicity remember Oliver’s quiet demeanor earlier.

“You had fun today right?” Felicity quietly asked as she turned around in his arms. Oliver looked down at her with a confused look and nodded. “Before we ordered you looked sad. I was wondering if it was because you didn’t have any fun.”

“Just remembering my childhood and how me and Thea never really got to have this kind of fun as kids.” Oliver mumbled, looking away from Felicity and up towards the sky. “Reminds me how much we missed out on. And how much I miss her.”

Felicity squeezed her arms around Oliver and just held him for a couple of quiet moments as the rest of the guests around them chattered as they waited for the fireworks. Finally she pulled away and looked at Oliver who had tears in his eyes.

“How about next time we come back here, we bring her too?” Felicity asked with a smile on her face. Oliver nodded with a look of love in his eyes.

“Love you.” Oliver whispered. Just as he bent down to kiss her the fireworks above them went off into the sky. As the crowd around them cheered, and she and Oliver kissed, Felicity knew that no matter what the future held for them, they could make through together.


End file.
